First, Last, Only
by lv63
Summary: A series of firsts between Veronica and Lamb told from his POV. This is a DoVe fic! Spoilers through 3X14 and AU from there.


**This story is a first for me. I only write LoVe usually but I have a soft spot for DoVe. The idea for this came to me and I just couldn't shake it and since I really needed a break from my other fic 'Home is Where the Heart Is' I took the opportunity. **

**This is DoVe, with mentions of LoVe, DuVe, Veronica/Leo and many others.**

**I don't own Veronica Mars. spoilers up to 3X14**

**And thanks to Josiefier for helping me out.**

* * *

She was mine first.

And I was almost always first in regards to the events in her life.

I know that's not common knowledge, but that doesn't change the fact that it's true.

When I first moved to Neptune, Keith invited me over for dinner. That was the night he introduced me to the spitfire blonde he called a daughter. She was a tiny, blue eyed creature with an acerbic wit to rival all others and she may have only been 10 years old, but that didn't stop her from cleaning me out in the first of many poker games I'd play with her. That one night sealed my fate. I was the first man to realize just how special she was, and to completely and utterly, adore her.

Keith was running late one day and asked me to pick her up from soccer practice. When I arrived, an 11 year old Veronica limped towards my car crying because she'd sprained her ankle. When I got her home I made an ice pack, wrapped her ankle up in an ace bandage and carried her to the couch where I sat with her for the next few hours. I had my arm around her as she leaned against me, tears still falling from her eyes. I was the first guy whose shoulder she cried on that wasn't her father.

She had her first big fight with Lilly at the age of 12. It was over the new kid in town, Veronica had a crush on him but Lilly decided that she wanted him too. If given the knowledge that Veronica liked him, I had my suspicions that he would have chosen her over Lilly, but he didn't know. So when Lilly made her move, he didn't say no. Lilly and Veronica didn't speak for a week. I was the first guy to tell her that Lilly Kane couldn't hold a candle to her.

When she was 13, the South Park movie came out. She'd begged Keith to let her go for months and he kept saying no. On its opening weekend I told Keith I was taking her to the San Diego Zoo, but instead of going to the zoo, I took her to the South Park Movie. I was the first person she watched it with and the memory of that day we spent together is most of the reason she loves that movie so much.

A few months later Keith and Lianne left town for a few days and I stayed at their house to watch Veronica. We spent every minute, of every hour, of every day together. We gorged on junk food and watched absolute trash all weekend long. And then, the night before they came home, I became one of her most important firsts. She was 14 and I was 24, and I knew it was wrong, but when I looked at her, age meant nothing. I was her first kiss.

The next day, as I left the house I turned back to see her watching me from the window, that day was a first for both of us. I was the first man she fell in love with and I was the first man to fall in love with her.

She started dating Duncan Kane when she was 15. I was the first man to hate him for having her and to feel jealousy over the way she idolized him. I was also the first man to threaten him with death if he hurt her, Keith had just smiled as he watched from the doorway of his office.

After a year together, Duncan broke up with her. She showed up on my doorstep with mascara running down her face, a pint of ice cream and the South Park Movie on DVD. It was an immediate reaction for me to pull her into my arms and hold her. And when nothing seemed to be working, I consoled her the best way I knew how, or at least the way I'd wanted to since the minute I'd opened the door that night. She was 16 and I was 26, and I knew it was wrong, but once again, age meant nothing to me. I was the first man she kissed after her first heartbreak.

A couple of weeks later, after seeing the lifeless body of her best friend on the ground, I was the first person to hold her after Keith finally let go.

Instead of sending her home to a drunk Lianne that night, Keith sent her home with me. She lasted all of twenty minutes on my couch before she was crawling into bed with me. As she slid under the covers and laid down I moved my arm around her waist and pulled her against me. I was the first man to hold her all night long.

Up until that point I'd always believed that I'd be her first everything. Every single good or important first time would be because of me or involving me. I'd make sure of it. She was everything to me. I just had to wait. And that made me the first guy to pine after her. I only had two more years to wait, but of course, I screwed it up. But the firsts didn't stop there. No, they kept on happening, they just weren't always good firsts.

When Keith accused Jake Kane of killing Lilly and I took his job, I was the first to truly turn my back on her and her family. But for some reason she didn't turn her back on me, she still had faith. I still wish I hadn't taken that for granted because what happened next has haunted me ever since.

When she walked into my office in a torn white dress, with smeared makeup and red rimmed eyes, I was the first to make her doubt her faith in law enforcement.

I laughed at her and not because I thought it was funny or because I enjoyed her pain. It was because I was so angry and devastated that I almost couldn't control myself, if I ever caught the guy that touched her he wouldn't live to see another day. Her first time was supposed to be with someone who loved her, not passed out in the guest room at Shelley Pomeroy's, her first time was supposed to be with **me.** But I didn't tell her that, instead I kept up the façade of not caring and I was the second man to break her, officially shattering her into a million pieces and creating Veronica 2.0. And that was one second I could live with, I never wanted to be the first in that situation.

She may have felt heartbreak before. But that day I was the first man to really truly break her heart in two and I was the first man she stopped loving.

When she left my office that day, I became the first man to feel remorse for the way I'd treated her.

I saw her in the window of the interrogation room and my breath hitched. It was random moments like those that hurt the most, because I didn't have the right to look at her anymore and maybe never would again. But I wasn't the only one to notice her there and when that piece of shit from Body Shots made those comments about her, he was lucky that Keith got to him first. I was the first man ever to be grateful for Keith's protective nature when it came to Veronica.

When Keith thought that the E-String Strangler might be after her I followed him over to where D'Amato's band was practicing and I sat outside as Keith kicked his way in. When I saw her walk out with one of the band members I felt a surge of relief like nothing I'd ever felt before. I went home that night and tried to get her off my mind but I couldn't, I needed to see her. So at 3AM I drove over to the Mars' apartment and let myself in. I was the first man to break into the Mars' apartment just to watch her sleep and know that she was, in fact, ok.

I was the first man to put her in handcuffs and the first man to wish that it wasn't for professional purposes.

She started to date my deputy and I was the first man that wanted to kill another just for him having the right to touch her.

I was the first person to smile when she ended things with D'Amato. But when I realized that Logan Echolls was the reason she broke up with him, I wasn't smiling anymore. He had finally chosen her and I became the first man to hate Logan Echolls for being with Veronica Mars.

She narrowly escaped death at the hands of Aaron Echolls and I was the first man at her door that night. I wanted to see her so badly and I was about to knock when I heard someone coming. I was the first person to realize that Logan Echolls would always be in the way.

When she dumped his sorry ass weeks later I was the first to celebrate……. I'd always known that bottle of Jack in the bottom drawer of my desk would come in handy.

And a few weeks after that, when she got back together with Duncan on her 18th birthday, the birthday I'd been looking forward to for 4 years. I was the first to drown my sorrows…..and that bottle of Jack in the bottom drawer of my desk came in handy once again.

I wasn't the first to wish she was mine again, because as far as I was concerned, she still was and always would be mine. Even if she didn't know it, or for that matter, want to be mine.

Her name was the first one I checked for on the list of passengers when the bus went over the cliff and I was the first person to call her. It was from a disposable cell phone and I hung up after she answered, but what matters is that I was the first. And that night, just like the first time, I broke into the Mars' apartment to watch her sleep and to make sure that she was, in fact, ok.

When I saw her name written on Curly Moran's hand my heart stopped. I didn't have her brought in to the station just for questioning, but also to see for myself that she was alive and well. I was the first to wonder if the bus crash was all about her and the first to be scared shitless by that thought.

I was the first to accuse her of helping when Duncan left town. But I was also the first to be thrilled he was gone. And when I told her what his password had been, it was one of the greatest days of my life. I delivered the final blow to the perfect illusion she had of the undeserving Kane heir.

The night she graduated from high school Cassidy Casablancas tried to kill her on the roof of the Neptune Grand and I was the first on the scene. I was the first to see her clinging to Logan Echolls, the first to realize that he was in love with her and the first man to worry that she might love him just as much. It was also the first time I realized that I might not get her back.

Later that night, I was the first to be relieved that Aaron Echolls was dead and would never hurt her again, verbally or physically.

She started working on the Hearst rape case and came to me with the information about Mercer Hayes. I was the first to actually listen to her. And although I didn't say it at the time, I was the first to wish she'd just stay the hell out of it.

When she caught the rapist and was almost raped and murdered in the process, I was the first to take a swing at Mercer and Moe for touching her. And that night, just like the first time and second time, I broke into the Mars' apartment to watch her sleep and make sure that she was, in fact, ok

After the coach's son escaped I was the first person to think of arresting her. I was the first person to volunteer to take the night watch shit and I was the first person to unlock the cell door since she'd been put in there. After she yelled at me for being my normal asshole self I grabbed her and pushed her up against the bars. She was 19 and I was 29, I knew it was wrong because she still hated me, but age no longer mattered and I couldn't help myself. It was rough and hateful and my lip was bleeding when I finally pulled away, but it was still one of the greatest moments in my life. I was the first person she kissed after breaking up with Logan Echolls.

After that, there weren't just firsts, there were lasts and onlys.

She was the last thing on my mind before everything went black.

I'd always been the first man to envision a life with her. But when I woke up in the hospital with a bandage on my head and sorely lacking the ability to move or even speak for the first couple of weeks, I was the first man to set my sights on making it happen. And she was the first person I thought of every morning, the last person I thought of every night and the only person I dreamt of.

She wasn't the first person to come visit me and it took her months to visit me at all. But she was the only visitor that I wanted.

She was the last person I ever expected to tell me they were glad I hadn't died, but the first person to actually mean it and the only person I really wanted to hear it from.

I may have been the last person she ever expected to apologize, but I was the first person she ever truly forgave and the first man she didn't run away from when the feelings got too strong.

She was 20 and I was 30, it was no longer wrong in any way and I took full advantage of that fact. She was the first woman I kissed after waking up and the only woman I would ever kiss again.

After months in the hospital I was finally released and I was the first man that Keith didn't mind her spending the night with. Within a week she had moved in with me and I became the only man to spend every night with her in my arms.

She wasn't the first woman I'd ever slept with but she was the first woman that I'd ever actually 'made love' to.

I wasn't her first. I should have been but I wasn't. But it doesn't matter anymore. Because I'm the only man she would ever be with again.

I was the first, last and only man to ask for, and to get, Keith Mars' blessing.

I was the man that married her.

And as the years passed, I was the man to give her the two most beautiful blue eyed children that ever existed.

She was mine first.

She was mine last.

And now, she is mine only.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please!!**


End file.
